Le Loup
by UNICORNIE
Summary: At 16 I became an Animal. I protected my people and I fell completely enslaved to a girl. I didn't fall in love with her because I loved her from the beginning. But vampires came. I saw how the other imprints were in danger just by association to the pack. So I kept her hidden. I kept my distance. Now with the vampires gone I needed to get her back.
1. When he was

When he was 6 I was 3. He made a contract written in crayon and finger paint saying we would always be together.

When he was 8 I was 5. He sat me down on his bicycle and we pretended it was a spaceship as we rode across the Reservation.

When he was 10 I was 7. He held my hand as I walked in to Kindergarten.

When he was 12 I was 9. He would check my room for monsters before he went home.

When he was 13 I was 10. He got suspended for sending a boy to the ER. The boy had thrown a dodge ball at me during recess.

When he was 15 I was 12. He drifted away.

When he was 16 I was 13. He became different.

Now he's 19 and I'm 16. He is Paul and I am Aria.

"Hey, Quil." I jump in the back seat of Quil's old truck while throwing my backpack on the floor. Quil as usual is his extremely happy self. I push the hot pink car seat further to the right side of the beat up truck before the giant thing crushed me.

"Hey" Quil taps the steering wheel with this thumbs as he pulls out of my school humming to god knows what. Like I said before the guy is extremely cheerful.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?" He looks at me through his rear view mirror.

"Do you really enjoy doing the bitch work?"

"What are you talking about?" Quil still has a giant smile plastered on his face.

"You know being the bus driver, baby sitter ect… while the other guys sleep around." It looked like he was actually thinking about it for half a minute before his goofy smile appeared on his face again. Sometimes it makes sick how happy he could be all the god damn time.

"I guess I was just born to do the bitch work! And you know what I don't mind at all. I get to see your pretty face all week. I know some guys would just kill for the opportunity to see you in your natural habitat. "Quil turns in to Claire's elementary and parks the truck. I really would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact it was Quil Altera giving me the complement.

"Natural Habitat?" I raised my brow.

"High School = Natural Habitat for you youngsters." Quil opens his door and walks towards the school building with actual youngsters.

"Youngsters?! You just graduated high school a 3 years ago!" I pulled down my window and yelled out to Quil but he kept on walking.

I slumped back down in to seat and waited. For two things. One was Quil and the other

3

2

1

(beep beep)-text message.

Like clockwork, I didn't need to look at the screen to see who had texted me. Cause every day since Quil started to be the unofficial bus driver for me and now Claire he texted me. Always at the same time and always the same question.

(Where are you) –TEXT: Paul

(Quil's truck) –TEXT: Me

And that's it. That is the full extent of our conversation. Nothing more and Nothing less. Well sometimes he'll text me back is a 'okay' but that's on very rare days. I don't remember a time without Paul but I also don't remember the times with him. It's just all a haze since we weren't 'friends' anymore. A cool rush of air runs into the car as Quil opens the back door.

"Hi Claire" I give the 8 year old a small wave as I push my phone back in to my back pocket. Quil plops Claire down on her car seat as he brushes the gold glitter off his face from the paper crown Claire had made for him. He straps the girl in and gives her a juice box then shuts the door.

"So whatcha learn at school?" Small talk with Claire can get deep the kid was way too smart. No wonder she has Quil wrapped around her finger. But Quil isn't the sharpest tool in the tool box so it probably wasn't that hard for her. I look at Quil talking on his cell with pity. Poor guy.

"It wasn't really during school. It was more during lunch." Claire had her 'serious' face on.

"Whatcha learn during lunch then?" I pulled out a juice box from under Claire's feet waiting for her to enlighten me with her life.

"sex."

"okay." I punch the straw into the juice box hole listening to Claire. Sex. She said sex.

"Ari you know when the boys pe…" I put my hand on Claire's mouth.

"I know what it is." I kept my hand over Claire's mouth when all of a sudden my arm is lifted away with a scorching hot hand grasping my wrist. That's gunna bruise. I looked up and saw Quil's face. His facial expression was like a rollercoaster ride. It went from beastly anger to shit scared in half a second after he saw my face look up at him.

The ride to Le Den was way to quiet.


	2. Le Den

Le Den. The place every Quileute girl wants to end up after a drunken night. The hot spot of the Res. But for me it was just a dirty man cave where Quil, Embry, Seth and Paul live in. Girls at school call it the 'it' place where they all want to lose their virginity in.

From the truck I watch Quil walk up to the porch with Claire's tiny backpack on is right shoulder. Claire had already opened the house door and began to run inside just as Paul's massive frame walked out. Quil and Paul give each other a head nob before Quil entered the house and Paul leaned against the porch pulling out a smoke. His eyes turned to Quil's truck.

I begin to gather my stuff inside the truck when my cell phone began to ring.

"What"

(How Le Den?)

"I haven't even walked in."

(Who's home?")

"I don't know Bay. So far a man child and a man whore."

(So just Quil and Paul. Boo you make it sound like its so difficult being there.)

"It's torture." I shoved the truck door open and pulled my backpack over my shoulders before slamming the door shut. I winced remembering my wrist. From the corner of my eye I see Paul still eyeing me as he blew out the dirty smoke from his mouth.

"Is there a reason you called or did you just want Le Den's population count."

(Sorta kinda both.)

"and?" The cold air brushed my hair across my face before I could get it under control.

(The campfire tonight Tammy and her girls are coming.)

"Damn. There goes my weekend."

(No one told you to seduce her boyfriend)

"I didn't. I just borrowed a pencil from him. The rumor mill is once again not an accurate source of reference Bay." I walked slowly up the drive way hoping Paul would leave before I got to close.

"Hurry up." His voice was rough and stern. He blew his nicotine smog towards the opposite direction away from me before he flicked the cigarette in to a canister. He held the door open with one hand waiting for me.

"Bay I gotta get going I'll see you a little later" I hung up on and rushed inside dumping my backpack by the kitchen and plopping down on the coach. A few seconds later Paul walks and sits the coach from me. He reaches for the remote and turns on the sports channel. A small grin appears on his face. This was the perfect. Him and I close and doing mundane things together.

It's weird how fast we grew apart from each other. He was my best friend turned secret crush then suddenly he was just a family friend turned to an acquaintance and then a stranger. The feeling was awful. I looked over and the small familiar smile was replaced with his normal cold blank stare.

I unintentionally pulled up my sleeve and examined the newly rising bruise. It wasn't that bad just giant finger prints encircling my wrist. Damn it. There was a low growl. I tilted my head and saw Paul eyeing my wrist.

"Quil" I raised my wrist and nonchalantly said Quil's name. It wasn't that big of a deal.


	3. Boy parts and Girl parts

Dinner at Le Den wasn't the greatest compared to Emily's but Kim came over to save the day. So no ramen noddels thank god! But that also meant she brought Jared along with her. I shouldn't be to pouty about it because Jared did live at Le Den before he married Kim but when Jared and Paul get together it just makes Paul a bigger asshole than he really is.

I hear a loud booming laugh as I set the table. I freeze a little. It was Paul's laugh and I haven't heard it in a long time. I look over to see Paul joking around with Quil as Jared finishes his cold beer. Lucky Claire gets to be in the middle of all the fun. No I am not jealous of a 8 year old. Maybe I am a little. A lot. With the guys Paul hasn't changed at all. He was still the funny laid back guy and it irritated me that he put such a jackass façade on when he talks to me IF he talks to me.

Kim placed the pasta bowl in the center of the wooden table Jacob and Seth had made together. The guys can pull off making a bike in 2 seconds but making this stupid table took them about a year.

"Ari get the boys I'll finish up in here." I gave her a nod and walked in to the living room. Paul had Quil in a tight headlock and Jared was in tears laughing while bouncing Claire on his lap.

"Look Claire! Quil's getting beat up!" Jared baby talks to Claire as if she was 3 pointing to Quil gasping for air and Paul intensely choking him. Claire doesn't seem to mind it the brutal actions. It happens so often that now I just look at it as an endearing bromance moment.

"Dinner's ready."

Jared was the first to stand with Claire in his arms. Quil was looking at me desperately for help and Paul was ignoring my presence.

"Give them a minute." His gleeful face disappeared as he told me to give them a minute. I know I'm not the happiest person to be around but come on. You were laughing your ass of a few seconds ago and now your all like cold faced 'give them a minute.' What the hell Jared.

"Whatever." I hated how everyone was so serious with me. It was getting over rated. I walked over to Kim as she mixed the salad together. Leaning my head on her shoulder I gave a small pout.

"Alright put that lip back in before someone kisses it." Kim hands me the salad bowl.

"I wish I could have a great make out session. I'm so overdue." I spill into my seat and place the giant pasta bowl down. Kim looks over my head and I see Paul walking in with Quil not far behind. Paul sits across the table from me and Kim to my right with Jared next to her and Claire to my left with Quil cutting her spaghetti in to the smallest pieces possible. Something about how Claire could choke and die eating a long piece of pasta.

I was just pushing my food around while watching Paul take every dish Quil was about to pick up.

"You don't eat salads" Quil whines as Paul pours the greens on to his plate. Then Kim breaks the silence.

"I heard you and Evan are getting pretty close at school" Kim gave a small smile as she asks away with a hit of mischief in her voice. Paul's fork stopped in the middle of twirling his lettuce.

"Where is everyone getting this idea Evan and I are a thing. And how do you know? I just asked him if I could borrow a pencil." I pushed my food away from me. I was suddenly not in the mood to eat.

"You know some great loves are started by borrowing school supplies just ask Jared...uh" Quil received an elbow punch by Paul as he got up from the table. I watched him moved to the refrigerator. He took out a yogurt cup and placed it in front of me. I guess he too noticed I lost my appetite. Then Claire opened her mouth.

"So did Evan put his boy parts in your girl parts?" The yogurt Paul was holding busted open all over me from his tight grasp squishing the poor plastic cup. I looked around the table. Kim was blush so hard she was turning red, Jared was smirking at Paul and Quil's eyeballs looked like they were gunna spill out of his head. And Claire looked at me with her questionable eyes waiting for an answer.

The question that Claire asked was never answered cause I excused my from the table to wipe off the cold yogurt.I walked down to the back of the house and turned to corner of the hallway to Seth's room.

I was about to open Seth's door when a rustic hand engulfed mine and the doorknob reclosing the door. I turned my head and Paul was behind me. We were so close I could feel his heat radiating off of him.

"I need to take a shower." Seth's room was the only bedroom down stairs with a full shower system. The other bed rooms were all up stairs and I did want to use Quil's because there were way too many kids toys inside to be a hazard zone. Embry's bathroom was a definite no cause I was afraid I would indeed catch a STD in his bath and Paul's was off limits cause he hates people in his room period.

"Use mine."

I just started at him. Who are you and what did you do to Paul. Why are you being so nice? He must have caught on to my blatant stare.

"Seth's in a compromising position."

"What are you talking about" I moved Paul's hand away from the doorknob and opened Seth's door. I should have listened to Paul. When I opened the door Seth was in a hardcore pow wow with a female friend and I could defiantly see that this boy parts were in her girl parts. Soon Paul's large hands covered my eyes and backed me away from Seth room closing the door.

The only thought I my head was poor Bay.


End file.
